Back To You
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda belakangan ini. Dengan alasan yang sama, sikapnya yang semakin dingin, tak ada senyum yang menyapa. Berusaha berpikir positif, mengindahkan berbagai spekulasi yang ada, ditambahkan dengan kenyataan yang sangat pahit dan memilukan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang sudah terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Back To You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **** Suzu Aizawa**

**Pair : Hyuuga Hinata X Gaara**

**Genre: Family, Hurt**

**Standart Warn**

**Backsong : T-ara_Don't Leave**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~1~**

Haahh

Entah sudah beberapa kali sebuah helaan napas panjang kembali terdengar, mengerling sejenak pada jendela besar yang menampilkan langit yang mulai berubah warna, kelam. Ya, kelam. Berarti sudah malam.

Hinata kembali meringkukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan sebelah tangan menjadi bantalannya. Rasanya semakin membuatnya malas bergerak. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 _PM_. Sudah lewat dari jam makan malam tapi tampaknya sajian yang ada di atas meja makan masih tertata dengan rapi. Banyak berbagai jenis masakan tersaji di sana.

"Apa akan pulang terlambat lagi, ya?"

"Tapi kan sudah janji pulang cepat."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di jalan?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"

Ah, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Hinata mencoba berpikir positif. Memang harus, jangan berpikir negatif dulu.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Sepertinya semua makanan sudah dingin. Sebelah tangannya meraih kepala kursi. Ia berdiam sejenak, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan makanan sebanyak ini. Ia sudah berusaha memasaknya demi sang suami.

Haaahh

Kembali menghela napas, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menyentuh barang sedikitpun apa yang telah tersaji di sana. Hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah marun dengan beberapa ukiran di setiap sudutnya. Tangan kurusnya terulur memengak knop pintu. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti. Tangannya hanya memegang erat knop tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata menjatuhkan tangannya, jatuh terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba matanya terasa perih dan ada rasa yang menohok di tenggorokannya. Perlahan Hinata mengambil napas panjang, berharap meringankan rasa itu.

Wanita muda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini menuju ruang tengah yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengisi waktu senggang dengan menonton televisi ataupun berbagai hal lainnya. Bersama Gaara. Ya, bersama dengan pria berambut merah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kali ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Hinata menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Gaara kerap kali pulang terlambat hingga tengah malam sekalipun bahkan pernah pula tanda adanya kabar.

Begitu pagi menjelang, saat sarapan bersama, pria itu tak mengatakan apapun. Selain kata yang sama, kalimat yang digunakannya sebagai alasan. Monoton. Klise. Dan… membosankan. Bahkan sangat menyebalkan.

" _Aku sibuk."_

Tapi bagaimanapun Hinata berusaha untuk mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapi Gaara, mengingat pria itu menanggung beban yang sangat besar sebagai presiden sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang jasa, arsitektur tepatnya. Kadang suaminya itu harus pula kelur kota untuk mengecek perkembangan pembangunan.

"_Pekerjaanku banyak. Mungkin aku akan sering pulang terlambat. Jadi, mengertilah."_

Paham. Hinata bisa memahaminya.

Wanita muda itu memiliki banyak stok kesabaran dan pengertian yang tak terbayangkan. Mungkin, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa saja meledak kapan saja dan dimana saja. Namun, perjalanan hidup mengajarinya untuk berbuat hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Hinata berencana membeli berbagai bahan makanan. Sore kemarin ia sudah mengecek lemari dan kulkas yang 'melaporkan' bahwa persediaan makanan sudah diambang batasnya. Mungkin kata 'melaporkan' tidaklah tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Hinata biasa menggunakan kata 'habis'. Lebih sederhana.

Dan yang membuat Hinata harus menghela napas panjang adalah cuaca yang hari ini terasa lebih _hot_. Dengan _dress_ semi formal dan _cardigan _tipis serta sepatu dengan hak tipis menjadi alas kakinya, ia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar menuju _supermarket_ yang tek jauh dari komplek apartemennya.

Sambil mendorong _troli_ menuju bagian sayur-sayuran menjadi langkah awal Hinata. Matanya berbinar menatap beraneka ragam sayur mayur yang tampak segar. Rasanya ia bisa mencium aroma yang menguar dari sayur-sayur tersebut.

Menyenangkan…

Setidaknya bisa merilekskan beban pikiran. Berbelanja bisa menjadi _alternative _meringankan _stress _.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Hinata yang semula agak murung bisa berubah sedikit cerah, setidaknya. Langkahnya terasa ringan di sepanjang trotoar meski beban di tangan cukup berat karena membawa belanjaan. Senyum tipis nan manis mewarnai langkahnya menuju rumah. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa niatnya menuju rumah tertunda sejenak.

Mungkin makan es krim _vanilla _sebelum pulang bukan ide yang buruk, pikir Hinata seraya berjalan berbelok memasuki toko es krim. Wanita muda itu mengambil bangku dekat jendela hingga tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Sorot matanya terpaku pada sebuah objek yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara ada disana, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wajah dingin dan datarnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tampak… err… cerah dan ceria. Sungguh berbeda.

Ada apa?

Bukankah seharusnya ia sibuk bekerja di kantornya? Apa yang Gaara lakukan di toko es krim?

Setahunya Gaara bukan tipe orang yang menyukai es krim.

Ah, tidak. Mungkin ada rapat dengan klien yang sangat menyukai es krim sehingga mereka memilih rapat di tempat seperti ini.

Tunggu…

Tunggu dulu…

Apa yang ada di tangannya? Sebuah kotak berselimut kain bludru berwarna _Dark Blue_, ukurannya cukup besar.

Lagi. Dengan pikiran positif, Hinata memutuskan bahkan memberanikan dirinya menghampiri Gaara. Sempat terbesit rasa tak nyaman di hatinya dan ditambah dengan debar jantung yang tak menentu.

"G-gaara-_kun…_" bisik Hinata sambil berjalan menuju meja pemilik mata _Ice green_ itu.

Namun, di antara suasana toko yang terlihat agak ramai bagaimana suara lirih Hinata nan lembut itu terdengar di telinga Gaara.

"G-gaara―" Hinata mencoba memanggil suaminya tapi terputus ketika melihat seseorang berjalan dengan anggunnya menghampiri Gaara.

Siapa?

Pertanyaan pertama yang terbesit di benak wanita muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tampak tergesa-gesa hingga ia tak mengindahkan seorang yang menjadi tetangganya hendak menyapa. Napas wanita muda itu terputus-putus, kedua tangannya mengerat pada kantong jinjing belanjaan. Mungkin dengan melarikan diri dari sana menjadi pilihan yang tepat bagi Hinata. Pengecut. Kedengarannya seperti itu.

Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh wanita seperti Hinata disaat seperti itu?

CKLEKK

Pintu apartemen terbuka.

PIIPP CKLEK

Kini pintu apartemen itu terkunci secara otomatis. Wajah Hinata terlihat memerah. Ia mencoba mengatur napas sebaik mungkin. Tubuhnya bersandar pada daun pintu, ada yang berbeda di wajah ayunya. Bibir mungil yang biasanya mengukir senyum cantik kini terlihat bergetar hebat dengan sesekali di gigitnya bibir bawah.

"Wanita itu pasti hanya rekan kerjanya… ya pasti," bisik Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Diantara kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas, Hinata berusaha berjalan meski harus berjalan gontai seperti orang mabuk. Pandangan matanya seakan-akan tidak _focus _dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Kosong. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Hinata mengikuti instingnya berjalan menuju dapur. Meletakkan semua belanjaannya menjadi tujuannya kali ini.

BRUUKK

Kantong belanjaan sudah tergeletak di atas meja makan.

BRAAKK

SREETT

Entah apa kali ini.

Hinata terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut, kedua tangannya yang gemetar mengerat pada pinggiran meja. Bibirnya masih belum terlepas dari getaran.

"Aku pasti hanya salah paham saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya kejadian di toko es krim sangat berpengaruh dengan perubahan _mood _Hinata. Terbukti dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang menampakkan tidak ada gairah, tidak bersemangat. Akan tetapi, ia berusaha bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ingin membuat Gaara curiga.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir tipis pria berambut merah itu seraya meneguk air putih.

"…"

"Kau sakit?"

"…"

Haahhh

Gaara menghela napas, berusaha bersabar dengan tingkah istrinya yang tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya geram.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara dengan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, k-kau tak perlu khawatir," lirih Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya memandang pada mangkuk nasi yang hanya diaduk-aduk tanpa menyuapnya sedikitpun.

"Ya, ku harap aku baik-baik saja," bisik Hinata sepelan mungkin tapi masih bisa mengalun di telinga pria itu hingga membuat Gaara menghentikan gerak tangannya yang hendak menyuap makanan. Sebelah matanya memincing.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-apa hari ini kau akan pulang terlambat?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan seraya mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata _Ice Green_ milik suaminya.

"Sepertinya."

"A-apa kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama?"

"Entahlah."

"K-kalau… makan siang bersama?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau banyak bertanya?!" Terdengar nada tidak suka dalam ucapan itu. Hinata bisa merasakan. Dan itu menohoknya.

"Aku hanya―"

"Sudahlah. Aku harus berangkat."

"Tapi Gaara-_kun―"_

"Cukup. Aku hampir terlambat."

"Gaar―"

"…"

BLAMM

Suara pintu tertutup. Gaara pergi tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang berusaha berbicara dengannya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang merasakan pilu di hatinya.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya hingga tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata sudah jatuh. Kedua tangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja saling bertautan dan saling mengerat.

Sungguh ia tak ingin air mata itu keluar. Ia ingin kuat, ia bukan gadis lemah. Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya akan hal itu.

Namun, apa yang terjadi. Air mata sudah jatuh, hati terasa diremas-remas, berbagai spekulasi negatif mulai mengerogoti pikiran positifnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah acara sarapan yang berantakan. Sebuah dering telepon terdengar. Sesegera mungkin Hinata mencoba menormalkan kembali napasnya dan suaranya yang agak bergetar.

HAAHH

Menghela napas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya perlahan-lahan memberi efek yang baik.

Hinata mengangat telepon yang menjerit tanpa henti. Air mukannya yang tampak sendu, dan matanya yang terlihat memandang nanar berubah seketika. Wajahnya tampak lebih tenang terlebih dengan senyum tipis diantara perbincangannya dengan si penelpon.

Setidaknya itu bisa menghibur hatinya yang sedang pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang disepakati dengan si penelpon yang merupakan teman lama Hinata, mereka berjanji akan makan siang bersama di sebuah _café favorite _ Hinata dekat Todai, tempatnya menimba ilmu semasa kuliah.

Suasana _café_-nya masih tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah. Terasa sangat nyaman terlebih cocok dijadikan sebagai tempat belajar sambil mengisi perut. Banyak mahasiswa Todai yang datang.

Rasanya seperti muda lagi. Seakan-akan kembali pada delapan tahun yang lalu, masa-masa kuliah dulu. Ya, sudah delapan tahun yang lalu, cukup lama.

"Hinata!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga memanggil namanya. Seketika wanita muda itu menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya.

Disana terlihat dua orang yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar yang tergambar diwajah mereka. Masih sama, tak berubah. Pikir Hinata ketika melihat dua orang teman lamanya. Mereka masih saja menjadi sosok yang ceria di balik sosok dewasanya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu. Aku rindu sekali," ujar seorang wanita muda yang cantik langsung hambur ke arah Hinata, memeluknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," sahut Hinata pelan seraya membalas pelukan teman lamanya itu.

"Hei… kalian jangan asyik sendiri. Apa tidak memberiku kesempatan?" gerutu seorang pria yang terdengar merajuk.

"Hah kau ini… bisamu hanya menganggu saja. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, setidaknya biarkan kami saling melepas rindu," tukas wanita muda itu.

"Tapi aku juga merindukan Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Iissh…"

"Sudah… Sakura-_chan, _Naruto-_kun…_ kita sama-sama sudah lama tidak bertemu dan saling merindukan." Hinata mencoba menengahi. Selama Hinata berteman dengan mereka semasa kuliah dua orang dihadapannya itu memang kerap kali berselisih paham. Tapi itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat akrab. Terlihat hangat.

Seketika pemandangan itu membuat Hinata mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Gaara. Dan itu membuatnya kembali murung. Akan tetapi, dihadapan teman lamanya sebisa mungkin Hinata melupakan sejenak masalahnya dan berusaha menjadi Hinata yang mereka kenal, menjadi dirinya yang biasanya. Tak masalah kan?

"Kalian masih tetap sama, tak berubah," lirih Hinata seraya terkikik melihat temannya masih saling melempar _argument._

"Eh?"

Mereka saling bercengkrama, menceritakan pengalamannya setelah kelulusan kuliah. Karena setelah kuliah mereka cukup lama tidak bertemu, terakhir bertemu ketika pernikahan Hinata dengan Gaara. Dua tahun yang lalu.

Cukup lama.

Setelah makan siang bersama. Mereka memutuskan berjalan santai sejenak di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Kota ini, _Konoha Mall_.

Bukan ide yang buruk. Siapa tahu ada barang yang menarik untuk di beli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tak menyangka ber-reuni dengan teman lama sangat menyenangkan seperti ini, seolah-olah beban pikiran yang sempat menyita waktunya bisa menghilang. Sepanjang waktu yang dihabiskan dengan Sakura dan Naruto, senyum manisnya tak pernah lepas ―meski yang sering mendominasi adalah mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerling dengan diselingi senyum nakal.

"…"

Sesaat mendengar nama Gaara, seketika membuat Hinata menghentikan gerak tangannya yang semula sibuk memilih berbagai model pakaian disalah satu butik yang ada di _Konoha Mall_. Mata indahnya memandang kosong pada deretan pakaian yang ada di hadapannya. Otaknya mencoba mengolah kata yang bisa menjadi jawabannya.

"Em… Gaara-_san_… dia baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Aku tahu Gaara pasti baik-baik saja tapi yang kutanyakan bagaimana hubungan kalian selama ini," ujar Naruto tak terpuaskan dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan 'Gaara-_san_'?" tambah Sakura merasa aneh dengan kata-kata yang dipakai Hinata.

Sekejap mulut Hinata mengatup dan terbuka, begitu terus sampai beberapa detik. Secepat mungkin ia mencari alasan yang tepat. Andai saja ia menjadi sosok yang terbuka, pastilah ia akan menjawab; 'sejak Gaara-_san_ berubah belakangan ini'.

Tapi ini sosok Hinata yang selalu memendam masalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Sulit baginya untuk membagi beban dipundaknya pada orang lain.

Hei, bukankah Sakura dan Naruto adalah teman lamanya? Pastinya sosok mereka tidak bisa dibilang sebagai 'orang lain', kan?

"Hinata. Ada apa? Kau ada masalah dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura pelan, penuh dengan hati-hati dari nadanya yang rendah. Wanita muda satu ini mengenal Hinata bukan sehari, dua hari saja, ia sudah lama sekali mengenal Hinata. Maka dari itu, Sakura bisa merasakan ada hal yang aneh dengan diamnya Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura masih mencoba menyelidiki.

"Hei, apa Gaara berbuat kasar padamu? Katakan padaku, apa dia menyakitimu?" Kali ini Naruto mengambil alih.

"…" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan sesuatu yang ingin meledak keluar dari matanya.

"Kami… baik-baik saja. Hubungan kami… baik," sahut Hinata ketika telah mendapatkan suaranya yang sempat tertenggelam.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu," tukas Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sakura-_chan…_"

"Kami temanmu. Kami sudah lama mengenalmu. Lama," tambah Naruto.

"Percayalah. Kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Gaara-_kun_ sedang sibuk," kata Hinata mencoba meyakinkan kedua temannya itu.

HAAHH

Sakura menghela napas menyerah. Ia tahu Hinata tak mudah untuk mengatakannya ―meski didesak sekalipun, wanita muda itu sungguh keras kepala. Dan jika memang Hinata tak mau berbagi bebannya, maka Sakura akan menghargainya.

"Ah."

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat perubahan mimic wajah Hinata.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam," sahut wanita berambut _Midnight Blue_ itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan acara kita selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto.

"_Gomenasai ne…_ mungkin lain kali. Baiklah, aku pergi."

Setelah berpamitan yang semestinya, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Butik tersebut, meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang sepertinya masih akan melanjutkan rencana mereka.

Dengan langkah cepat, Hinata berharap dapat segera keluar dari _Mall_ ini. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening dan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya.

Sungguh tidak nyaman.

Namun, tinggal beberapa meter lagi Hinata menggapai pintu keluar, langkahnya harus terhenti.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang telah menyita pikiran dan waktunya belakangan ini.

Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara.

Ada disana. Yang lebih mengherankan bahkan mengagetkan adalah ia tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang bersamanya.

Mungkin jika sosok yang menemaninya adalah laki-laki, Hinata tidak akan diam terpaku seakan-akan tubuhnya berubah menjadi mumi.

Ya… Gaara bersama dengan seorang wanita. Wanita yang sama yang dilihat Hinata ketika di toko es krim.

Kali ini entah mengapa jantung berlonjak-lonjak ingin keluar, tiba-tiba paru-parunya terasa tertusuk-tusuk sehingga membuat napasnya sesak.

Wanita itu…

Wanita muda yang cantik dan anggun itu…

BRUKKK

'_Hei… bagaimana kita malam bersama? Berdua saja. Hanya kau dan aku, hm?'_

'_Aku menyukaimu… aku mencintaimu…'_

'_Jangan… jangan seperti ini…'_

_._

_._

_._

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

A/n:

Setelah sekian lama nggak menampakkan diri, datang dengan membawa fic baru...

ckckc... padahal fic yang lain aja belum di update...

Ini fic GaaHina keduaku. Dan rencananya menjadi fic two shot, kalau memungkinkan bisa jadi three shot.

Semoga berkenan…

Inspirasi keluar ketika ditengah kegalauan #abaikan saja…

Satu yang dibutuhkan untuk inspirasi ide kelanjutannya…

Mohon beri saran dan kritiknya ya…

Thank you so much…

Salam

Suzu Aizawa


	2. Chapter 2

**Back To You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **** Suzu Aizawa**

**Pair : Hyuuga Hinata X Gaara**

**Genre: Family, Hurt**

**Standart Warn**

**Backsong : T-ara_Don't Leave**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~2~**

**Sebelumnya :**

Dengan langkah cepat, Hinata berharap dapat segera keluar dari _Mall_ ini. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening dan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya.

Sungguh tidak nyaman.

Namun, tinggal beberapa meter lagi Hinata menggapai pintu keluar, langkahnya harus terhenti.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang telah menyita pikiran dan waktunya belakangan ini.

Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara.

Ada disana. Yang lebih mengherankan bahkan mengagetkan adalah ia tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang bersamanya.

Mungkin jika sosok yang menemaninya adalah laki-laki, Hinata tidak akan diam terpaku seakan-akan tubuhnya berubah menjadi mumi.

Ya… Gaara bersama dengan seorang wanita. Wanita yang sama yang dilihat Hinata ketika di toko es krim.

Kali ini entah mengapa jantung berlonjak-lonjak ingin keluar, tiba-tiba paru-parunya terasa tertusuk-tusuk sehingga membuat napasnya sesak.

Wanita itu…

Wanita muda yang cantik dan anggun itu…

BRUKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir seluruh pengunjung yang ada disekitar pintu masuk _Mall_ memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok bersurai _Midnight Blue_ yang kini membelalakkan matanya.

Berbagai macam bisikan terdengar menghampiri indera pendengaran wanita muda itu. Masa bodoh. Tak sedikitpun ia mengindahkan bisikan omong kosong itu.

Wanita muda itu masih setia memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah sosok yang selama ini menjadi salah seorang tokoh utama dalam hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya berdiri disana, berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Dia tidak sendiri.

Ada seorang wanita muda berparas cantik dan memiliki gerak tubuh yang anggun. Selain itu, bentuk tubuh wanita itu sangat indah dan diakui bahwa Hinata berbeda jauh dengan wanita muda itu. Sosok seperti itulah yang menjadi wanita idaman setiap pria.

Mungkin pula belahan jiwanya mengidamkan wanita seperti itu.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang memiliki wajah manis, pendiam dan tubuh yang biasa saja.

Sesak dan sakit. Sangat. Teramat sangat sakit dan menyesakkan terasa di dada Hinata. Iri? Setiap wanita siapa yang tidak iri melihat wanita lain memiliki segala hal yang menjadi idaman setiap pria? Tapi setiap orang diciptakan dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, bukan?

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Hinata merasakan hal tersebut. Ia iri karena wanita itu bisa membuat suaminya tersenyum ―meski samar―. Ia iri karena wanita itu bisa berjalan bersama dengan Gaara ―disaat ia sulit sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama pria itu meskipun hanya sekedar makan bersama saja. Serta rasa sakit dan menyesakkan karena Gaara melakukan hal tersebut bukan dengan dirinya tapi dengan wanita lain, yang jelas-jelas bahwa ialah yang menjadi istri pria berambut merah itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dalam benaknya.

Apakah Gaara sudah tak memiliki perasaan padanya lagi?

Lalu sebuah pikiran negatif mengikuti.

Apakah Gaara sudah bosan padanya? Apakah ia adalah wanita yang membosankan sehingga hati Gaara beralih pada yang lain, yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan mimik cerahnya?

Hingga tiba-tiba setetes cairan bening membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok yang perlahan mulai menjauh meninggalkannya yang jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Semakin lama sosok itu hampir tak terlihat dalam jangkauannya. Ketika itu secara bersamaan hatinya terasa semakin sesak dan merasa… ditinggalkan.

Kenapa?

Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan, 'hei, putar kepalamu dan lihat aku! Dasar pria brengsek!'

Atau bertanya mengenai wanita itu tapi apa mau dikata. Hinata tidak dapat mengatakannya. Rasanya pita suaranya sudah terkunci ketika melihat kejadian tersebut bahkan untuk bertanya pada pria berambut merah itu secara langsung, keberaniannya serasa terhempas jauh dari jiwanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Hinata mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan melakukan berbagai macam hal. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu hingga membuatnya melupakan kejadian siang tadi.

Begitu sampai di apartemennya, ia langsung meraih apron dan memakainnya. Rambut panjangnya di ikat asal. Kakinya melangkah menuju gudang yang berseberangan dengan kamar mandi. Pintu berwarna _Dark Brown _dibukanya perlahan dan mencari benda yang menjadi tujuannya, sebuah_ vacuum cleaner_ berwarna jingga.

Sesegara mungkin Hinata memulai kegiatannya merapikan segala ruang yang ditangkap oleh matanya. Dan segera membersihkan dan merapikan benda-benda yang dianggapnya kurang rapi dan berdebu.

Dengan sigap tangan-tangannya meraih benda-benda tersebut dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula setelah dibersikan.

Tangan mungil berhenti seketika saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah benda yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan berharga dan sangat penting dalan hidupnya. Sebuah bingkai foto yang memiliki beberapa ukiran yang mengelilinganya. Bingakai foto tersebut menampilkan sebuah potret, dirinya dan Gaara saat hari pernikahannya.

Kenangan yang sangt indah dan berkesan bagi Hinata.

Gaun putih menjuntai melekat pada tubuh Hinata serta Gaara dengan setelas jas berwarna hitam. Mereka berdiri bersama saling berhadapan dengan penuh senyum kebahagiaan ―meski harus di akui bahwa Gaara memiliki senyum tipis yang kasat mata― dan pria itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata.

HAHH

Hinata menghela napas panjang seraya meletakkan kembali foto tersebut.

Cukup.

Sudah cukup untuk mengenang masa lalu yang indah dan berbanding terbalik dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang ini.

Tapi biarkanlah menjadi hal yang terindah dalam hidupnya dan berpikir bahwa masih ada harapan untuk mengubah masa-masa buruknya menjadi lebih indah. Mungkin ini adalah ujian baginya untuk menguji seberapa kuat ia bisa mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

Selagi masih ada kesempatan dan harapan, Hinata yakin bisa meraih kembali kebahagiaannya yang kini sempat meredup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 08.10 _Pm_ suara pintu terbuka hinggap ke indera pendengaran Hinata.

CKLEK

TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki berat selanjutnya terdengar.

Tak perlu Hinata mengindahkannya, ia tahu betul siapa pemiliki derap kaki tersebut. Sesekali ia ingin menghiraukan sejenak pemilik suara langkah kaki itu ―tak ingin menyapa kedatangannya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menyapa ―menurut Hinata―. Sejak siang tadi tak henti-hentinya Hinata menyibukan diri merapikan dan membersihkan setiap ruang.

Dan niatan untuk melupakan kejadian yang menyakitkan dan menorehkan sayatan di hatinya sempat terjadi jika saja ia tak mendengar langkah kaki suaminya.

Begitu mendengar derap langkah kaki tersebut seketika tubuhnya terasa ada sengatan yang menjalar disetiap sendi-sendinya. Tiba-tiba semua terasa seperti kesemutan dan ada rasa yang berdesir di dadanya.

Semuanya sangat tak nyaman.

Hingga perlahan tubuhnya terasa berat, seakan ada gaya yang menariknya dengan kuat. Mata indahnya hanya menatap sebuah album foto yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sampai semua itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga Hinata tak menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Gaara merasa geram dan kesal ketika memasuki rumah tak ada sapaan selamat datang dengan kehadiran seseorang yang selalu menyambutnya di depan pintu masuk. Ah, mungkin karena ia sering pulang larut. Tapi kali ini ia sudah berusaha untuk pulang lebih cepat ―meski waktu telah lewat dari jam makan malam―. Namun, setidaknya ia telah berusaha.

Mencari sosok tersebut menjadi tujuan Gaara setelah meletakkan tas kerja dan jas berwarna Dark Blue di sofa, langkah kakinya menapaki lantai beralas kayu menuju dapur.

Nihil.

Dia tak ada di dapur. Lalu kemana dia?

Mata _Ice Green_-nya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruang pandangannya, mencari tempat yang kemungkinan akan keberadaan sosok tersebut.

"Hinata." Suara beratnya mengucapkan sebuah nama.

Nama istrinya.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sunyi.

Suasana terasa sunyi seolah-olah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Dimana gerangan Hinata? Diwaktu seperti ini seharusnya Hinata ada di rumah? Apa ia sedang pergi keluar? Jika memang sedang pergi keluar kenapa wanita muda itu tak mengabarinya?

Hei Gaara...

Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa kaupun tak pernah memberi kabar kemana ia akan pergi. Sekarang, untuk apa ia geram pada istrinya.

"Hinata." Gaara kembali memanggil wanita muda manis itu.

Kemana istrinya gerangan?

Langkah kaki pria itu masih terus menyelusuri setiap sudut rumah itu hingga langkah kedua kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang surut dari cahaya. Kedua alisnya merenyit heran ketika melihat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Jarang sekali pintu itu terbuka bahkan tak sekalipun orang yang membuka pintu tersebut termasuk dirinya.

Rasa penasaran mulai merasuki hatinya.

Langkah kaki pertamanya memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Sebelah tangannya mencoba merambat di dinding ─mencari saklar lampu.

TEK

Seketika lampur menyala

Sepasang matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang tampak rapi. Pria itu merenyit heran dengan tata letak barang-barang yang ada disana. Setahunya barang-barang itu tergeletak tak beraturan hingga menimbulkan bau pengap yang tidak mengenakan. Namun, sekarang berubah bersih dan rapi serta harum yang segar.

Siapa yang merapikan ruangan ini? Apa Hinata?

Tiba-tiba sebuah meja berwarna putih mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gaara perlahan menghampiri meja tersebut. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menahan langkah kakinya.

Tak berlangsung lama. Sepasang matanya membulat sempurna di balik mimik wajahnya yang datar.

"Hinata!" seru Gaara seraya bergegas berjongkok dan meraih tubuh istrinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan membawanya masuk dalam rangkulannya.

Sepasang mata indah itu tertutup sempurna. Napasnya terdengar tak biasanya. Bibir tipis nan mungil itu terlihat pucat begitu pula dengan wajah ayunya yang biasanya terlihat cerah berubah pucat.

Sebelah tangan Gaara yang bebas meraih sisi wajah Hinata. Perlahan ia mengelus pipi chubby wanita muda itu.

"Hinata!" seru Gaara kembali, mencoba membangunkan Hinata.

Berkali-kali pria berambut merah itu berusaha membangunkan sang wanita muda tapi wanita muda itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Hingga perlahan Gaara meraih tubuh Hinata dan membawannya dalam gendongannya. Langkah pria itu membawa Hinata memasuki kamar mereka dan membaringkan Hinata di ranjang. Sesekali pria menyerukan namanya ─berharap bahwa Hinata cepat sadarkan diri.

Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja ada rasa yang tidak nyaman menyusup masuk ke sela-sela relung hatinya.

Takut.

Rasa pertama yang hadir di hatinya ketika mendapati istrinya tak sadarkan diri di tengah ruang yang surut akan cahaya dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan kurang baik. Kemudian, kekhawatiran yang besar perlahan menyusup.

Bagaimana tidak. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati Hinata jatuh pingsan. Yang ia tahu Hinata adalah wanita yang kuat meski sisi kelembutan dan lemah menyelubunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama

Cukup lama Gaara duduk di tepi ranjang ─menunggu kesadaran sang istri seraya memandangi wajah cantik yang pucat itu sambil sesekali mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk hangat. Perlahan terdengar helaan napas dari pria itu. Mata Ice Green-nya memandang sendu pada Hinata.

Tak sempat terpikirkan olehnya akan apa yang dilakukan Hinata di ruangan tersebut. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah kesadaran Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sangat menderita. Ia terlihat sedang menahan kesakitan yang mendera. Gaara tahu itu. Terbesit dalam pikiran dan hatinya rasa bersalah ketika mengingat beberapa hari belakangan ini ia mengacuhkan Hinata bahkan bersikap dingin pada wanita muda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia memang bersikap seperti dirinya yang dulu ─dingin, datar, acuh bahkan cenderung tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Itulah kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan pada Hinata.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesadarang Hinata. Sudah beberapa puluh menit berlalu tapi wanita itu belum sadarkan juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHHH...

Gaara menghela napas kembali seraya meletakkan handuk kecil ke nakas. Tangan kanannya terulur, mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata dan sesekali juga menyentuh pipi pucat itu.

Perlahan Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata yang memandang dalam pada wajah ayu tersebut.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan meluncur dari Gaara menuju kening Hinata seraya berbisik, "bangunlah, sayang."

Gaara belum beranjak dari posisinya.

Keningnya menempel pada kening Hinata. Hembusan napasnya saling berbaur dengan hembusan napas milik Hinata. Sebelah tangannya yang terasa dingin mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Gomen pada chap ini kurang panjang dan updatenya lama banget. Baru bisa ngetik lagi disela-sela kesibukan dengan kerjaku yang baru ditambah lagi ide yang sempet gak ada sama sekali.

Bener-bener menyedihkan.

Dan terima kasih karena udah bersedia baca fic ini...

Well, silahkan beri kritik dan saranya ya...


End file.
